nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Kat and Gall
'"Kat and Gall" '''is the twenty-fifth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 52nd episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 11, 2014. In the episode, in a flashback, Katarina and Gallifreyan try to adjust to their new lives in the Gingerbread Empire. The Episode Gallifreyan was having a hard time in the Gingerbread Empire. She thought it would be easy, but most people here acted so differently from Tsereve. Her only solace was Katarina. Gallifreyan worked in the Mayoral Offices for a man named MIchael Inatsikap. He had political ambitions, currently trying to run for Mayor. His opponent, a newcomer, Calvin Orrupt. Michael was not very charismatic; he was reserved. That was where Galli came in. She was the propaganda and advertisement supervisor. It was somewhat dull work, but Galli appreciated it. She locked the door of her Soviet Apartment Complex (SAC) home. Bundling up against the rigid cold, Galli walked across the British street to the Freyan cafe. Katarina stood when she saw her friend. "Galli!" "Katty!" The two embraced. Katarina had just returned from a three month trip around the Empire. "Tell me about your trip!" Katarina pulled out a stack of postcards. "I saw Districts 1-100. All of them have fascinating cultures and stuff. They all argue about everything though. You know, districts 88 and 89 argue about who's citizens are prettier? It's crazy." "Sounds like you had tons of fun!" Galli said. "Oh I did! And..." Katarina lifted her hand. "I'm engaged!" Galli's jaw dropped. "To who?" Katarina pulled out a series of pictures. "His name is David." Galli went all-out girl. She wanted to know what he was like. Where he was. When she could meet him. "Well, that's the thing..." Katarina then explained sheepishly what went down. David had met her in Key East, a tropical paradise on the snowy beaches near Icicle Creek. She was, however, jealous of Galli's name change and the ease with which she did it. Katarina, when she met David, said her name was Margaret. It was an ugly name, she admitted, but it was different. But now she was stuck with it. And she didn't want to go back to Katarina. Galli couldn't understand why. "So you got what you went out there for, then," Galli said. Katarina looked confused. "You found love." "Oh!" Katarina remembered that she told Galli she was going to look for love. That lie. What she really went out to find was not there. Or hidden. "Waiter!" Galli summoned the waiter, a tall, built, blonde gentleman. He wore the traditional green working uniform. "Thank you, Rhys," Galli said. Rhys tipped his head and went back to his post. Galli and Katarina headed to Galli's Soviet apartment. Galli was hit by a sleigh. Katarina stifled a laugh. The sled driver shot away. Hit and run. Not really important, but that guy was Orrupt. He was driving to meet Rhys. But like I said, not important to THIS story. Katarina bent over laughing. Galli lay in the snow, twitching. Someone stopped to help her. Galli mumbled something like "Thok joo" The man assessed her injuries. He loaded her into his sleigh and drove to the hospital. Katarina waited until they were gone. She marveled at the key she pickpocketed from Galli's purse. It either went to her apartment or her mailbox. Either way, Gall wouldn't suspect a thing. Her getting hit by a car was not part of any plan, but it was downright hilarious. Katarina rubbed her sides, aching from the guffawing. She was glad she could get rid of that stupid "OH MY GOD HI SHOPPING" voice that she was feigning for Gall. It gave her throat cancer. She just knew it. She opened the door to the Soviet Complex and approached the mailboxes. She stuck the key in Galli's mailbox and turned, hoping the key would rather open the apartment, a better treasure trove. Alas, the mailbox opened. Katarina scowled as she went through political literature, dentist reminders, electric bills, until she came upon a letter embroidered in gold border, a gold and red flower emblazoned on the seal. Petal Castle. A snowy mountain was the center of the flower. Tsereve. Katarina didn't like the way this was going. But at this point, what other lead did she have? She gathered the mail, slammed the mailbox door, and hurried to the hospital. The man who brought her to the hospital stood over Galli. Gall opened her eyes to see his charming face. She felt immediately relieved. "it's you!" "You have got to stop getting hit by cars." Galli embraced her boyfriend of three months, Nathaniel Dugood, Three months ago, Dugood met her when he was volunteering at the hospital and Galli was brought in after getting hit by a car. Again. It was her second time that week. Now, hospitalized for the third time for the same cause, Dugood was providing comfort. The door opened and Michael came in. He set a vase of flowers on the table. "We need you back at the office, Galli. Don't die." Galli gave a fake laugh and thanked Michael for the flowers. Michael exited the room as a woman ran in. "Oh my God, Galli!" "Ugh, Kaaaaaat...." Katarina dropped a stack of envelopes on the table. She swept the flowers into the trash can. Dugood watched this with his usual smile. "You don't need those ugly things from your boss. Ick. Anyway, I picked up your mail." Gall sifted through the letters. She stopped at the Tsereve one. Katarina pretended to inspect the clipboard at the end of the bed. "Oh no," Galli said as she read the letter. Dugood and Katarina looked up concerned. "I..." Galli felt her heart pound. It was...what...she couldn't....but....yet.... "I need to get back," she said and swung herself out of bed. "Whoah, what?" Dugood tried to push her back. Katarina expressed more concern, all of which was fake. "I need to. You don't understand. I need to get back." "Then I'm going with you," Dugood said. "Me too!" Katarina exclaimed, putting on her best friend face. "No, I need to go alone." "I refuse to let you go alone," Dugood said. "Besides, I want to meet your family." Galli smiled and acquiesced. "But not you, Kat. I can't bring friends back. This is serious." Katarina relented. She helped Galli home and pack and watched them board the steamboat to Fantasyland. Stay? Yeah effing right. As the boat was about to depart, Katarina killed the dockman and smuggled herself into the cargo hold. She stuck trackers on both Dugood and Galli's suitcases. She called David and told him she was taking a vacation to see her family, all dying from some disease. What did she say? Leukemia? Something. David told her he was buying a house in Key East for them. When she went abroad, she never found what she was looking for. She found someone who could provide a sense of security, political opportunities, and that what she wanted was right below her the entire time. Nathaniel Dugood. But in Fantasyland, he was known by his birthname. His royal name. Harvey. Production Continuity and Story Arcs This episode occurred in the past, three months after Katarina and Gallifreyan had arrived in the Gingerbread Empire and shortly before she was recalled to Fantasyland by her parents after the Queen died, the gong was rung, and Niall ascended the throne. While Katarina spent three months scouring the Empire for Harvey Dugood, Gallifreyan fell in love with him and was dating him. She also worked on Michael Inatsikap's campaign for mayor. When Gallifreyan refused to take Katarina with her back to Fantasyland, Katarina killed the dockman and smuggled aboard the steamboat, having realized that Gallifreyan's boyfriend was what she spent three months searching for. References There were several references from Gingerbread Chronicles. *The Soviet Apartment Complex *Freyan Cafe *Cameos by Rhys, Mayor Calvin Orrupt, and Michael Inatsikap *Katarina's engagement to David Normalife, thus also placing the episode after the events of "Key East." Trivia *This episode is one of many producer favorites from this season. *Michael Inatsikap's campaign motives were revealed in the next season. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes